Find Vorador
Walkthrough article |image=Defiance-Title-C8.PNG |caption= |game= Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) }} Plot Transcript Dialogue: Vorador's Mansion Dark Chronicle: Mural: Raziel recognizes the adversary hero Dialogue: The Vampire Citadel's Water Forge Dark Chronicle: The vampire Vorador Dark Chronicle: Vorador's last counsel Notes *In this chapter, Raziel can collect 3 Health talismans, 2 Telekinesis rune and 2 Arcane tomes. Raziel can also collect the Water Reaver enhancement. Raziel also finds the Quest Items The Heart Seeker, Blood Drinker, Gold Half of Vorador's Crest, Silver Half of Vorador's Crest, Soul Stealer and the Library Seal. Using the Water Reaver, Raziel can now douse Fire sconces and freeze Waterfalls to make them climbable. *Enemies in this level include the returning Sluagh, Lesser shades, Reaper archons, Tentacles, Human revenants, Vampire Golems and Guardian constructs alongside the debuting Vampire revenants. This chapter also features battles with the bosses Guardian of States (boss) and Guardian of Death (boss) in a single encounter. *Raziel has the main objectives "Seek out Vorador within the Mansion" and "Depart for Avernus", and the minor objectives "Find one of the relic weapons", "Find a second relic spear", "Impale gargoyles with relic spears", "Find the crypt door seal", "Find other half of Vorador's crypt", "Impale final gargoyle with relic spear", "Acquire the Water Reaver", "Return to the garden crypt" and "Use seal to unlock Library door". The ''Prima Guide'' identifies the main objective (and chapter title) as "Find Vorador" and lists the other objectives as "Acquire the 1st Hydlen sic Spear Artifact", "Acquire the 2nd Hylden Spear Artifact", "Acquire the 1st half of Vorador's Crest", "Acquire the 2nd half of Vorador's Crest", "Acquire the 3rd Hylden Spear Artifact", "Acquire the Water Reaver" and "Meet with Vorador". Gallery Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-001.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-002.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-003.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-004.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-005.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-006.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-007.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-008.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-009.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-010.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-011.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-012.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-013.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-014.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-015.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-016.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-017.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-018.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-019.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-020.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-021.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-022.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-023.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-024.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-025.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-026.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-027.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-028.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-029.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-030.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-031.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-032.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-033.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-034.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-035.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-036.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-037.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-038.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-039.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-040.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-041.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-042.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-043.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-044.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-045.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-046.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-047.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-048.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-049.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-050.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-051.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-052.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-053.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-054.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-055.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-056.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-057.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-058.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-059.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-060.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-061.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-062.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-063.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-064.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-065.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-066.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-067.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-068.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-069.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-070.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-071.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-072.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-073.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-074.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-075.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-076.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-077.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-078.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-079.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-080.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-081.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-082.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-083.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-084.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-085.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-086.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-087.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-088.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-089.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-090.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-091.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-092.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-093.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-094.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-095.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-096.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-097.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-098.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-099.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-100.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-101.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-102.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-103.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-104.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-105.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-106.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-107.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-108.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-109.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-110.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-111.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-112.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-113.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-114.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-115.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-116.png|Cutscene: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-001.png|Cutscene: Vorador's last counsel Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-002.png|Cutscene: Vorador's last counsel Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-003.png|Cutscene: Vorador's last counsel Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-004.png|Cutscene: Vorador's last counsel Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-005.png|Cutscene: Vorador's last counsel Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-006.png|Cutscene: Vorador's last counsel Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-007.png|Cutscene: Vorador's last counsel Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-008.png|Cutscene: Vorador's last counsel Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-009.png|Cutscene: Vorador's last counsel Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-010.png|Cutscene: Vorador's last counsel Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-011.png|Cutscene: Vorador's last counsel Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-012.png|Cutscene: Vorador's last counsel Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-013.png|Cutscene: Vorador's last counsel Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-014.png|Cutscene: Vorador's last counsel Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-015.png|Cutscene: Vorador's last counsel Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-016.png|Cutscene: Vorador's last counsel Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-017.png|Cutscene: Vorador's last counsel Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-018.png|Cutscene: Vorador's last counsel Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-019.png|Cutscene: Vorador's last counsel Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-020.png|Cutscene: Vorador's last counsel Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-021.png|Cutscene: Vorador's last counsel Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-022.png|Cutscene: Vorador's last counsel Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-023.png|Cutscene: Vorador's last counsel Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-024.png|Cutscene: Vorador's last counsel Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-025.png|Cutscene: Vorador's last counsel Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-026.png|Cutscene: Vorador's last counsel Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-027.png|Cutscene: Vorador's last counsel Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-028.png|Cutscene: Vorador's last counsel Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-029.png|Cutscene: Vorador's last counsel Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-030.png|Cutscene: Vorador's last counsel Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-031.png|Cutscene: Vorador's last counsel Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-032.png|Cutscene: Vorador's last counsel Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-033.png|Cutscene: Vorador's last counsel Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-034.png|Cutscene: Vorador's last counsel Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-035.png|Cutscene: Vorador's last counsel Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-036.png|Cutscene: Vorador's last counsel References Browse Category:Browse Category:Defiance Category:Walkthrough Category:Walkthrough/Defiance